


Superstar

by basketcase1880



Series: Family Bonding [3]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Callum saves the day, Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Lexi is a drama queen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketcase1880/pseuds/basketcase1880
Summary: My entry for the Ballum Advent Calendar over on Tumblr.Lexi isn't happy that she's not Mary in the school Nativity, but Callum reassures her that she's more important in the role she's been given. Later on, Ben thanks Callum for being so calm and collected when Lexi was in a huff.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Family Bonding [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544998
Kudos: 36





	Superstar

If there was one thing that Callum loved about Ben, it was how supportive he was of Lexi’s dreams. No matter how absurd he thought they were. He was the ear Ben chewed off when Lola caked Lexi in fake tan, and he was there for Ben when Lola took out her anger about not letting Jack take Lexi to the Winter Wonderland thing in the park. In fact, it had been Callum’s calm head who came up with the idea for the five of them to go together.

So, when Lexi came out of school with a face like thunder, Ben was right there trying to solve her problems while Callum stood by and watched on in amazement. Ben had not been successful on the walk back to the car, but if Ben Mitchell was anything, it was determined, Callum thought.

“Kelly Simons has been given the lead role in the nativity,” Lexi finally said when she was safely strapped into her booster seat in the car. “We’ve been sharing the role of Mary during rehearsals, but the teachers decided Kelly will be Mary in the show.”

“Have you still got a part, though, Princess?” Ben asked as Callum started the car.

“Yeah, I’m the angel,” Lexi pouted. “All I say is ‘Do not fear, I bring you good news’. I’m only in a couple of scenes.”

“The angel is a good part, Lex,” Callum supplied. “Maybe even the best part.”

“Yeah, baby,” Ben agreed after smiling at Callum’s attempt to placate Lexi. “Mary wouldn’t even know she was going to have a baby if the angel hadn’t told her.”

“And the shepherds would still be sleeping on the hill outside Bethlehem,” Callum added. “So why don’t we go an’ get you a new set of angel wings for your dress up box.”

“Tell you what, baby,” Ben said, liking Callum’s enthusiasm with Lexi. “Why don’t we get you a completely new angel costume and you can wear that for the show. You’ll be the best angel at the school.”

“Thank you, daddy, thank you, Callum,” Lexi smiled from the back seat, her mood suddenly brighter than it was when she came out of school.

* * *

Later that night after Lexi was settled into bed, Ben and Callum were curled up on the sofa in number 45 with quiet Christmas music playing in the background.

“Thanks for today, babe,” Ben smiled as he placed his hand over Callum’s heart. “You always know how to soothe things over with Lexi, while I’m hot-headed and dive in and make things worse.”

“No, you don’t, Ben,” Callum replied. “It’s just you an’ Lex are too similar. So, you need an external force to mediate between the two of you.”

“Just like Lola an’ Jay,” Ben smiled. “But extra special.”

“How’s that?” Callum asked, a small frown adorning his face.

“Because your mine,” Ben smiled as he moved to kiss the frown from Callum’s face. “My very own superstar.”

“Superstar, eh?” Callum smirked.

“Yeah,” Ben smiled sweetly. “You don’t need to take centre stage in my life, because that place is obviously Lexi’s, but you always make a difference. You know how to save my bacon and stop me from making the worst mistakes. You’re my guiding star, my shining light…”

“Your superstar,” Callum interrupted with a smile, before pulling Ben closer on the sofa and wrapping him up in his arms.

Soon enough, both men fell asleep curled up on the sofa, and that’s where Kathy found them later. Rather than disturbing them, she grabbed a warm blanket from the cupboard and threw it over them, leaving them to their slumber. Of course, she had to grab a photo of them first.


End file.
